Scars
by MasterofDarkness12
Summary: Imagine living a very reclusive life. A life where your parents physically, verbally and sexually abuse you. A life where not even your closest friends know what's going on. That's the life that Stephanie and Shane McMahon live and it's a nightmare. But Shane has another secret that not even Steph knows about. What will happen when she learns the truth?
1. Back To Hell

Hi all! Here's my new story called _Scars_. This story, inspired by both the Allison Iraheta and Papa Roach songs of the same name as well as ShatteredontheInside's _What's Left Of Me_, features Shane and Stephanie as the main protagonists. This will be updated more sporadically until FTR is finished then I will focus solely on this. Anyway, this story is similar to FTR but not as graphic and it will switch from Steph and Shane's POVs. So, here's the first chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Back To Hell

Shane's POV

Sunday. The day that 90% of humans despise more than any other day of the week. The weekend is almost over. During the weekend, you can do whatever you want, when you want. You could stay up late, you could hang out with your friends or you could go to the park. But for my sister Stephanie and I, Sundays particularly suck because Sunday is the day that _they_ come home. By 'they', I mean our parents. Our parents took weekend business trips, leaving me and Steph all alone.

Our whole existence was nothing but secret after secret, lie after lie, heartache after heartache. Our emotions, our actions, our seemingly brimming confidence was nothing more than a mask. A mask to hide our true identities. We didn't want to have people feeling sympathy for two little rich kids. Since we were kids, our lives have been filled with pain. Physical pain, emotional pain and in some cases, verbal pain. It would flow throughout our bodies and make it almost impossible to make it through the day.

There was one question we always asked both ourselves and each other: Why? Why did we have to go through this? We tried to be as respectful as possible to others and sure we made a few mistakes here and there, everyone does, but no one deserves to suffer this badly for their mistakes. We felt like we were damned to an eternity of misery.

I went to Steph's room and she was fast asleep. I sat on the edge of her bed, careful not to wake her. I checked the clock: 7:00pm. Damn, where the hell were they? Our parents should've been home an hour ago. Ugh, I don't even want to refer to those jackasses as our parents. They were the definition of heartless assholes. My mom raped me when I was nineteen and dad raped Steph the very next day. I felt obligiated to protect Steph at all costs since I was 6 years older. Then the door opened and slammed shut. 'SLUT! SHITBAG! We're home!' I heard Dad scream. He had given us 'nicknames' since we were teens. Steph's name was 'slut' and mine was 'shitbag', which is ironically enough, the exact same way I'd refer to my Dad. Steph woke up and groaned. 'They're home are they?' I sadly nodded my head.

We went downstairs to greet our 'parents'. 'Hi guys. How was your business trip?' Steph asked. The reward for that question was a hard slap in the face from Mom. 'Steph!' I cried out. I looked at Dad and saw that crazed look in his eyes. I grabbed Steph's hand and we practically ran for the stairs but Dad grabbed me by my shirt and Mom grabbed Steph by her hair and they spun us around and they tackled us to the ground and proceeded to beat the holy hell out of us, punching us in our faces. After about ten minutes, they finally got up and left.

That's all for now. Chapter 2 will be in Steph's POV. (That rhymed!) Thoughts?


	2. Update

Hey guys. So I'm sure you're all wondering when the next chapter of _Face The Reality_ and _Scars_ will be updated. Well, I will be updating them but not in the near future. Now before you all throw bottles at me, let me explain. I really do love writing fanfiction and reading it too. But with graduation being a few short months away, I really need to devote a large majority of my time to my schoolwork. Yesterday, I got accepted into City Tech college but I'm still waiting on an answer from my dream school. I have a meeting there on April 11th so I'll find out whether or not I've been accepted. And now that my senior year is coming to an end, it's time to focus solely on making it to the finish line. I'm really sorry guys but that's how it needs to be for now. But don't worry, once the summer hits, I'll update more frequently. Thank you so much for all the love and support that you've given me over the past few months. I truly appreaciate it. Much love to you all and enjoy Wrestlemania next weekend.

Thanks again,

Melani A Traverez


End file.
